Journey to the Lost Continent
by musicwizard
Summary: Sean, Trevor, and Hannah have finally picked up a trail and are on the search for the lost continent of Atlantis. Unfortunately, their guide, Chrys, is one of the most stubborn girls in the world. Trevor/Hannah, Sean/OC
1. Research:  Washington, DC

Sean Anderson isn't one to go on adventures. He'd rather stay at home and play on his PS3. But, with his uncle Trevor around, he'd rather do the opposite. However, the opposite doesn't include tons of research on Atlantis. So far, he did finish the book, and he is content with just that. But, Trevor and Hannah (now Trevor's girlfriend), are so addicted to knowing as much on Atlantis as possible, that Sean is starting to get a little worried. They were in the city library (again), with all three at a computer side by side.

"Sean, you shouldn't play games on the computer. You should be doing research," whispered Trevor, while his eyes were glued to the computer screen. The nephew looked over at Trevor, surprised, before whispering,

"Trevor, it's the same websites, the same articles...how do we know we'll be able to find anything?" When he didn't get an answer, Sean, dissappointed, shut off the computer and began to look at the books around them. Hannah, on Trevor's other side, started whispering frantically,

"Guys, over here!" She moved the screen so the others could see while Sean rushed over and Trevor looked over curiously. It was an article that talked about Atlantis, and how all the people were divinely beautiful, all children of Poseidon, yadda, yadda, yadda. Until, at the bottom, the article claimed that, after Atlantis was destroyed "in a single day and night of misfortune", some survivors were able to retreat to North America, and were adopted into the Cherokee Indian tribe.

"Finally," Trevor muttered, "we're getting somewhere." Soon, research on the Cherokee indians and who would be their descendants today took over, but Sean felt it was the same as the research on Atlantis. Eventually, they found an Indian maiden who had married an Atlantean survivor. The Atlantean survivor's name could not be found, but the Cherokee maiden's name was Oliwiya Naiti. So, they looked up Oliwiya Naiti on numerous ancestry sites. They found Oliwiya's children (by the survivor), then Oliwiya's grandchildren, and so on, until they found a living descendant as of today. A girl by the name of Chrystina Krystal Trevino, who lived all the way in Colorado.

"Pack up boys," whispered Hannah, "we're going to Colorado." Groaning, Sean shut off the computer and left the library. Trevor and Hannah, after shaking their heads doubtedly, did the same and followed Sean out of the library. Little did they know of a gentleman who had been listening to their conversation the whole time. He walked outside, took out his phone, and called him.

"She has been found. Follow them. They know where she is. Wait for instruction after you have seen her with your own eyes." After the reply, the gentleman hung up and looked up at the sky longingly.


	2. Sunnyside Orphanage: Colorado

After a long plane ride, and getting lost a couple of times, the trio end up in front of an okay-looking building. It had paint that was chipping off, but the roof looked brand new, and so did the door. In front of the building was a sign that said 'SUNNYSIDE ORPHANAGE'.

"That has to be terrible," Hannah claimed, "to have no family, and you're only a child." Sean nodded and added,

"Yeah. I guess I can relate to them a bit." Trevor, who was leading the way, pursed his lips at Sean's statement. Sean's father and Trevor's brother Max had been found dead in the center of the Earth. It was a tragic blow to find Max's body, both for uncle and nephew. But, he pushed those thoughts aside and knocked on the door. Eventually, a woman of about fifty or sixty came out. Her hair was starting to lose color, and her lips looked as though she had a bird's beak.

"May I help you?" the woman asked sternly. Trevor answered nervously,

"Um...hi. I'm Trevor Anderson, a professor of volcanology from Washington. This is my nephew Sean, and my girlfriend Hannah Asgeirsson." Hannah reached out her hand to shake, but the woman did not accept so Hannah pulled it back. "What do you want?" the woman asked, again sternly. Trevor looked back at the two behind them before turning back to her and asking, "May we see a ...um... Chrystina Taverno?" Sean whispered to him, "It's Trevino." The confused uncle corrected himself saying, "Uh...Trevino. My bad." After a couple of long glares at all three of them, the woman finally claimed, "Come in." As soon as the three were seated in the living room, the woman called upstairs,

"Brat! You have visitors!" Trevor looked over and saw that Hannah had a confused look on her face. "What's wrong?" Trevor asked. Hannah looked over at Trevor and claimed, "Oh, nothing. Just that...why did she call her brat?" As if on cue, the woman walked up to them and claimed, "Do not be surprised if Ms. Trevino is nothing but a brat to you. She is the most troublesome in this orphanage, and not surprisingly, I cannot wait to be rid of that girl." Before either could respond, a beautiful girl walks into the room, and the old woman leaves.

"Can I help you?" the girl asks, with caution in her tone as she eyed each of the trio suspiciously. Trevor stood and asked, "You are Chrystina Krystal Trevino?" The girl raised her eyebrows and claimed, "They call me Chrys. Who are you?" Trevor cleared his throat and replied, "I'm...uh...Trevor Anderson, a professor of..."

"Yeah, I heard all of that a while ago. You told Ms. Buttercup at the doorstep," she explained. Sean suddenly asked with a weird expression in his voice,

"Ms. Buttercup?" Chrys shrugged and replied defeatedly, "Well, what can you do?" Trevor heaved a sigh and then asked, "Look, we're just here to ask you a question or two. Nothing serious, but it does have something to do with your heritage." Chrys raised an eyebrow and repeated doubtfully, "My...heritage." Trevor nodded and continued, "Yeah, your heritage. You know, your ancestry..." Chrys interrupted, "I know what a heritage is. But what is there about it that makes you want to see me? In case you haven't noticed, I am not the kind of person that should be loved." Hannah, sighing, walked over to Ms. Buttercup and asked kindly,

"Is there any place where we, I mean the four of us, can talk privately? Because this is actually a personal matter." After a long glare, Ms. Buttercup finally answered,

"Fine. You shall use the back porch. I shall lead you there." Within five seconds they were sitting comfortably in the chairs on the back porch. Ms. Buttercup still watched but from the kitchen window and the windows were closed. Relieved at being free (sort of ) from the hawk-like woman, Trevor started explaining.

"Well, the reason we are here is because...well...have you heard of the legendary continent of Atlantis?" This brought Chrys' attention. "Yeah," she answered, "what about it?" Trevor sighed, doubtful if she will believe what he is about to say, then replies, "Well, we have been doing research on Atlantis. We came up with a file that claimed that the survivors of Atlantis had been adopted into the Cherokee Indian nation. A survivor married one of the Cherokee women and now, based on our research, we have found you as their last living descendant." There was a little silence before Chrys finally asked in a cautious tone, "Do you have proof?" Trevor looked over at Hannah, who shrugged. Then, Trevor looked over at Sean, who got the idea and reached into his bag.

He took out a packet of papers that had been printed out from the library and gave them to Chrys. Sure enough, the papers claimed that she was one of Atlantean blood. Chrys handed back the papers and asked, again cautiously, "Okay, so what do you want?" Sean actually answered that question. As he put the papers carefully back into the bag, he answered,

"Well, we hoped that, maybe, you might be able to help us find Atlantis." Chrys immediately was taken back. She remarked, "Okay, look, just because I have Atlantean blood doesn't mean that I know where it is." Trevor was about to say something when Hannah cut in, "Well, actually, our research claims that the society of Atlantis had psychic powers. They had uses of crystals to guide them to whatever they need to do." Sean added, "And since I actually know that that pendant around your neck is a crystal, you might be able to help us." Chrys immediately put her hand up to her crystal pendant. Trevor and Hannah looked over at Sean, surprised that he said something like that. Chrys snapped the crystal off the necklace and looked at it. In awe, she explains, "This crystal pendant was actually my mom's. It was the last of her belongings and I didn't want to lose it. She wore it all the time, though I never really knew why." Trevor walked over to Chrys as she snapped the pendant back into place and said to her, "All we want is to find Atlantis and see it with our own eyes. We believe you can help us. But just because you can, doesn't mean you have to. Will you help us find the lost continent of Atlantis?" Chrys thought for a good minute before replying,

"Yes." Soon, they were in a submarine heading to find the lost civilization.

**A/N:**

**I just decided to stop right here because I would just take up 10,000 pages before the chapter was done if I didn't. So, for now, enjoy!**


End file.
